


[Fanvid] Fade In/ Fade Out

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Series: Fanvideos [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: Exploring the relationships of Arthur and Merlin with their fathers





	[Fanvid] Fade In/ Fade Out

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
